pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ariados And Ledian
Ariados And Ledian are the evolved forms of Spinarak and Ledyba. MOVES:Ariados Bug Bite:The user bites the foe. If the foe is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect. — Poison Sting The foe is stabbed with a poisonous barb of some sort. It may also poison the target. — String Shot -- The foe is bound with silk blown from the user's mouth. It reduces the target's Speed stat. — Scary Face -- The user frightens the foe with a scary face to sharply reduce its Speed stat. — Constrict; The foe is attacked with long, creeping tentacles or vines. It may also lower the target's Speed. Lv. 5 Scary Face -- The user frightens the foe with a scary face to sharply reduce its Speed stat. Lv. 8 Constrict The foe is attacked with long, creeping tentacles or vines. It may also lower the target's Speed. Lv. 12 Leech Life -- A blood-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. Lv. 15 Night Shade -- The user makes the foe see a mirage. It inflicts damage matching the user's level. Lv. 19 Shadow Sneak -- The user extends its shadow and attacks the foe from behind. This move always goes first. Lv. 23 Fury Swipes -- The foe is raked with sharp claws or scythes for two to five times in quick succession. Lv. 28 Sucker Punch -- This move enables the user to attack first. It fails if the foe is not readying an attack, however. Lv. 32 Spider Web -- The user ensnares the foe with a thin, gooey silk so it can't flee from battle. Lv. 37 Agility -- The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. It sharply boosts the Speed stat. Lv. 41 Pin Missile -- Sharp pins are shot at the foe in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row. Lv. 46 Psychic-- The foe is hit by a strong telekinetic force. It may also reduce the foe's Sp. Def stat. Lv. 50 Poison Jab-- The foe is stabbed with a tentacle or arm steeped in poison. It may also poison the foe. MOVES:LEDIAN Tackle -- A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the foe with its whole body. — Supersonic -- The user generates odd sound waves from its body. It may confuse the target. — Comet Punch -- The foe is hit with a flurry of punches that strike two to five times in a row. Lv. 6 Supersonic -- The user generates odd sound waves from its body. It may confuse the target. Lv. 9 Comet Punch -- The foe is hit with a flurry of punches that strike two to five times in a row. Lv. 14 Light Screen -- A wondrous wall of light is put up to suppress damage from special attacks for five turns. Lv. 14 Reflect-- A wondrous wall of light is put up to suppress damage from physical attacks for five turns. Lv. 14 Safeguard -- The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems for five turns. Lv. 17 Mach Punch -- The user throws a punch at blinding speed. It is certain to strike first. Lv. 24 Baton Pass -- The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting, passing along any stat changes. Lv. 29 Silver Wind -- The foe is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. It may also raise all the user's stats. Lv. 36 Agility -- The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. It sharply boosts the Speed stat. Lv. 41 Swift -- Star-shaped rays are shot at the foe. This attack never misses. Lv. 48 Double-edge -- A reckless, life- risking tackle. It also damages the user by a fairly large amount, however. Lv. 53 Bug Buzz -- The user vibrates its wings to generate a damaging sound wave. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat.